Minmas, Newtmas and Issues
by Sophie.E.S
Summary: Thomas has a crush on Newt and Minho but they BOTH return his feelings...


It was 11:00 when Thomas woke up in his room at college, he had nothing to do so he decided to wander down to the cafeteria, and get brunch as someone had cleverly named it. He saw newt sitting cross legged on a table, talking to Minho, Gally and Alby, and Thomas sighed, newt looked so perfect, his blonde hair flopping over his forehead. He walked over to Chuck who was standing at the end of the line of seven people waiting to get something to eat from the kitchens.  
"You really couldn't be more obvious by the way, Thomas" Chuck said calmly to the taller boy. Thomas looked at his shoes and blushed, Chuck smiled guiltily as he knew he had embarrassed Thomas.  
"Its really not that much of a big deal, there are lots of people who are..." Chuck cleared his throat, stood on his tip toes and whispered in Thomas' ear  
"Bisexual." Chuck had reddened slightly at the word, but quickly went back to his normal colour. Thomas sighed but said nothing, he hear one of the fall out boy songs playing, Centuries, if he was correct, he started to hum softly along and then whispered the lyrics. Chuck looked at him and rolled his eyes slightly, Thomas had a little bit of an obsession with bands like "Fall Out Boy", "Nirvana", "Foo fighters" and "My Chemical Romance" mostly all American rock bands. Thomas just decided to get himself a bacon sandwich and coffee, to wake up properly before he went back to his room to get a shower and go outside to the track, He and Chuck talked all of the time that they were sitting together, and wandered onto the subject of boys somehow, Chuck asked Thomas if people were hot, cute, dateable or not, he rated Minho and newt hot, Chuck and Teresa cute and lastly Gally and Alby dateable. Thomas went back to his room that he shared with Aris and Gally, though neither were in the room, Thomas got a towel out of his wardrobe, He also organised all of his clothes so that when he was out of the shower and dried then he could just get on his running gear, style his hair and he would be out of there and down to the track to practice for the yearly school athletics competition. He stripped completely as he waited for the shower to heat up, he got into the shower and started to get clean when he realised he hadn't locked the en suit door, he was half showered so he decided that it was unlikely that anyone would walk in on him when he was showering, he heard the door of his room open, Minoh or Aris was back, he panicked and switched the shower off, still covered in soap suds he jumped out of the shower, got his towel wrapped it round his waist and locked the door as quickly as possibly. Minoh started to shout through the door something about needing to get into the bathroom for a shower before his english class as Thomas got back into his shower to quickly wash his hair and get rid of all the soap suds that were still sitting on his shoulders, as Thomas got out of the shower Minoh knocked on the door and said  
"Thomas you are the most annoying person I know right now. Now get out I need to get a shower before English my english class starts in twenty minutes." When Thomas had dried himself off then thrown on his clothes as quickly as possible he unlocked the door to find Minho sitting on the couch shirtless and watching a documentary about the animals of Africa. Minho was VERY fit, he had a six pack which was well defined, his arms were also very muscular, when Thomas said Minoh was hot he didn't realise to what extent he was extremely fact he had a crush on Minho as well as Newt, he cleared his throat and Minho looked up at him and Thomas said "Bathroom is free now Minho." Minho Stood up as Thomas sat down to get his trainers on, Minho grabbed the clean towel that was lying on the back of the couch and threw it onto his shoulder so that he could get his belt off, which he threw onto his bed, he got his clothes out of the chest of drawers and shoved them into the bathroom as Thomas left the room to go to training. When he shut the door it sounded as if Minho said "Stupid shuck, you should have said something to him." Thomas just realised that he had done nothing to his hair so it was flopping into his eyes which would not be good for being able to see while training, so he quickly went back into the room and knocked on the bathroom door to ask Minho if he could get his hair gel. Minho opened the bathroom door wearing nothing but a short towel around his waist, it was quite low round his waist so he could see his well defined hip bones, He was about to say to Minho that he was just going to get his hair gel and he'd go but Minho started to lean forwards as if he were going to kiss Thomas. Thomas decided to say nothing but turn towards Minho so that he could kiss him properly, they kissed passionately until they had to pull apart for air, both boys were breathing quickly, Minho swallowed and said,  
"I have kind of had a crush on you for a while and I was going to tell you there before you left the room but I chickened out, then when you came back into the room I decided that there is no time like the present and I can see that my affections were returned" He blushed slightly and looked at his feet Thomas thought on the stuff he knew on shipping and said,  
"So does this make us Minmas?"  
"Hell yeah" Minho replied with a huge grin that spread from ear to ear. Thomas just realised that Minho was still needing to get a shower so he said,  
"I will leave you to your shower and once your English class is over you could maybe come train with me, if so then you can find me on the track or in the PE department." Thomas kissed Minho quickly on the cheek and shut the bathroom door with a wink, he jogged down to the cafeteria to get a bottle of water before he went to the track. He got his music playing through his earbuds as he jogged round the track quickly gaining speed, after fifteen minutes Thomas spotted Newt sitting in one of the stands drawing and looking up to watch Thomas run every few minutes. Thomas gave Newt a wave as he passed by the stand that he was sitting in. Newt smiled at Thomas, then the runner ran toward the stand, he cleared the fence no problem, then jogged up the steps to sit next to Newt.  
"Hey Tommy." Newt said as Thomas turned off his music and regained his breath.  
"Hey Newt, How come your out here?" Thomas asked out of curiosity,  
"Just felt like being somewhere quiet so that I could draw in peace." Thomas went red a little because he had just interrupted Newt drawing, Thomas was curious as to what the blonde boy was drawing so he tilted his head slightly so that he could look at Newt's sketch book, it was the track with Thomas running on it, you could tell it was him because the face was very clearly defined. Thomas complimented newt on the very skilled drawing and then they talked for about half an hour, Thomas checked his watch, Minho's lesson would only be fifty minutes so he could be looking for Thomas in about five or six minutes. It started to rain a bit so Thomas and Newt decided to go inside then they went their separate ways, Newt to art and Thomas to the fitness suit to do some work on his upper body, so maybe some weight lifting, some press ups and some sit ups. He had just started on the sit ups when Minho walked in dressed in training gear, so a tight t-shirt, trackies and trainers, the tight t-shirt left nothing to the imagination. Thomas stood up so that he could kiss Minho on the lips, when they pulled apart after the kiss they looked into each-others eyes, Minho's eyes were dark brown and Thomas' were light brown,  
"So how was English, Minho?" Thomas asked,  
"Good, I have a test on Macbeth next week though." He replied with a sigh,  
"Well I could help you study a little later if you want?"  
"When you say study you mean get distracted in the middle of studying and end up making out, don't you?" Minho said with a smile, Thomas nodded with a sly smile.


End file.
